gogogadget831fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Gogogadget831/Every Episode of Total Drama Reviewed: Episode 68 - Greece's Pieces
Premise: The contestants head to Greece to participate in a series of Olympic challenges. A dirty secret is also revealed. Location: Athens, Greece Challenge: Olympic Challenges that include wrestling, hurdles, and flying for the gold Song: Greek Mix (Duncan, Gwen) Winner(s): Team Amazon Elimination: None Reward(s): Phone call to loved ones My Favorite Part: Cody punching Duncan Ooooo boy. Let's talk about this one. This is the one where people got very upset with me that I didn't like it. And this is probably the review that I regret the most. I've already moaned and groaned about how much I hated Chris and the whole love triangle in this, but let's talk about this episode without talking about those aspects. As a whole, this episode is actually not too bad. I really liked the idea of Tyler being involved in drama. Yeah, we have him be involved in some drama in Total Drama Island when he's in a relationship with Lindsay, who's not in his team. But frankly, that wasn't talked about as much. But in this episode, this is the first time we've actually seen him play a role in a major aspect of this season and I think here, it's executed pretty well. It was pretty hilarious seeing him blurt it out close to the end and feel a sense of relief about it (I think that's how everyone feels when revealing a dirty secret you can't seem to hide!) and I also liked the assumption Alejandro made when he thought that Tyler and Gwen were dating. And I will admit that the goof-up that Chris made about the Olympics originating in Rome when it was actually Greece was pretty funny, though I've seen a joke like that before in Crouching Courtney, Hidden Owen. Speaking of Owen, he definitely had some pretty funny moments, like when he was about to take off his pants when he heard that Olympic participants competed naked, had that funny dream about Noah, and that wink to Kung-Fu Panda when Cody crashed into him and he went flying. I also got a hearty laugh when Sierra started fighting with Courtney in the wrestling part and she yelled out, "Respect my Cody!" Chef was also pretty funny when he sounded the Spartan battle horn and kept on whipping Duncan when he had to sing. The song was pretty unexceptional in my opinion and one of my least favorites of the season. I don't hate it, but I don't like it as much as the other songs this season. It was amazing seeing Cody punch Duncan (serves him right!) and Sierra actually praises him for it, which is a great display of their friendship. Courtney and Gwen being friendly with each other was nice to see, despite the tension, and even though Courtney goes a bit crazy at the end, her reaction is understandable considering she was cheated on and her cheater of a boyfriend happened to cheat with a person whom Courtney was "friend-ish" with. So, I'm putting in the GOOD pile, though pretty close to meh in my opinion. In all honesty, I didn't care too much for this episode, Chris did bug me a bit, and it didn't have as many jokes as I would have liked. But still, it's a pretty decent episode. Category:Blog posts